micropediafandomcom-20200214-history
Początki nowego Weerlandu
Szedł lud Weerlandu zarzeczną krainą, Wielki Mistrz dotknął drzewa, wżdy dobrym ono było, wiele sadyb szło z niegoż zbudować. Nakazał je spalić, wtem ruszył dalej i tknął trawy, nakazał ją spalić, i to dobra trawa była. Przybył tedy Atares i spytał: – '' Czemuś nakazał spalić drzewo? Ileż to sadyb mogło z niego powstać, a Twą decyzją poszło na zmarnowanie mój Mistrzu.'' Gdy wydał z siebie te słowa ujrzałem na twarzy Budzimira głębe zamyślenie. Wiele chwil upłynęło Mu ówczas na gładzeniu swej brody, a Następca począł się niecierpliwić. Wtem jednak Mistrz odrzekł: – Śmierć drzewom – a my zapamiętaliśmy jego naukę. Mnogość drzew jeszcze widzieliśmy, toteż las cały spopieliliśmy,(...)'' Budzimir zaś dokonał rzeczy wielkiej jak On sam.'' Z ósmym księżycem sto sześćdziesiątej siódmej jesieni od wygnania pamiętnego Wielki Mistrz Budzimir stanął pośrodku popiołów i uznawszy, iż na dalszą wędrówkę siły i chęci swe stracił, bowiem noga Go bolała nowego domu odnalezienie ogłosić postanowił. Spaliliśmy las, toteż połowę swego ludu posłał, aby drugi dla drewna odszukali(...) Siedziawszy na pieńku wezwał przed majestat swój Ataresa, Gniewomira i Beczkę, począwszy od zwyzywania ich słowami, których przytoczyć nie chcę, albowiem nienawistne były naradzać się poczęli, nazwy przeto dla nowego domu nie mieli. Tedy Mistrz przykazał mi wody sobie przynieść, i wody mu przyniosłem, a Ten był wdzięczny i darzył mnie swą miłością i zrównał mnie z innymi chłopcami. Atares nie posiadał swego zdania, Gniewomir obstawał za Popielną, Beczka zaś sobie poszedł i tyle o nim słyszano. Oczywistym więc było, że tylko zdanie Budzimira się liczyło. I jemu jednakże brakowało pomysłu. Na Nowy Dom wskazał, lecz miano te niezbyt chwytliwym było. Dopomógł mu Gniewomir, bowiem półgębkiem wypowiedział słowo, Nowodom. Mistrz nie dosłyszał, lecz błąd ten naprawił Jego uczeń je powtarzając i cała chwała spłynęła, niezasłużenie co oczywiste na Ataresa. Tak oto lud nasz swój Nowodom Weerlandzki po wieki odnalazł. Fragment 'Księgi Nowodomskiej' pióra Laszka Kronikarza na podstawie kopii kupionej na bazarze wschodnim. Witam wszystkich ponownie na drugim już z naszej jakże nudnej serii wykładzie historycznym. Nieco się wlokłem z przygotowaniem tej części za co nie mam zamiaru przepraszać. Robię to za darmo. Ty z przodu w czerwonej koszuli, co tak pędzisz z notowaniem? Przecież na dobrą sprawę jeszcze nie zacząłem, a całość wykładu zostanie opublikowana w internecie. Pamiętaj, aby pochwalić moją wspaniałomyślność i pracowitość! Przejdźmy do rzeczy. Jak zapewne pamiętacie poprzednim razem mówiłem o czasach mitycznych i zacząłem legendą. Tym razem wkraczamy w dzieje prawdziwie historyczne, zatem na początek przytoczyłem fragment jednej z najstarszych znanych nam pozycji bibliograficznych. Spisana pod koniec II wieku o.w. w alfabecie staroweerlandzkim 'Księga Nowodomska' pióra Laszka Kronikarza stanowi jedno z najcenniejszych znanych nam źródeł opisujących dawne dzieje. W przeciwieństwie do 'Lat Minionych' Krosta Narowskiego jest uznawana za względnie wiarygodną. Autor był naocznym świadkiem wielu ciekawych wydarzeń, które spisał z perspektywy pierwszej osoby. Wiemy, że należał do frarów nowodomskich i dzięki temu miał znaczny ogląd na swe czasy. Kim byli frarowie nowodomscy? To wyjaśnię jeszcze podczas tego wykładu. Zapewne zauważyliście, że pojawiają się pierwsze różnice. Laszk ani razu nie próbuje nas przekonać, że Budzimir był osobą szczególnie światłą, od Ataresa nie bije potęga i 'znikąd' pojawiły się kompletnie pominięte przez Krosta osoby takie jak mało istotny Beczka i bardzo ważny dla naszej historii Gniewomir. Nie podoba mi się jak tak słuchacie i notujecie, powinniście się mnie bać. Kolega w czerwonej koszulce powie nam jaki był Nowodom i jego okolice w pierwszych latach jego istnienia. – Weerland Mistrzu Budzimirze to była najwspanialsza kraina naszego świata! Nikomu nic nie brakowało i każdy człowiek miał to na co zasługiwał. Na nowo wróciła chwała legendarnych dziejów. Postępy jakie wtedy poczyniliśmy były ogromne. Ten raj stał się później ideałem do którego odnosi się ideologia monarchosocjalizmu. Nowodom był potężną... Kończ już, bo nie mam ochoty się śmiać na własnym wykładzie, po to chodzę na te Arkadiusza. Chwała legendarnych dziejów? To nawet ujdzie jeśli przyjmiemy, że nigdy ich nie było, ale cała reszta to okropny stek bzdur. Weerland był zacofanym zadupiem, a Nowodom to była dość spora jak na tamtejsze warunki, ale jednak zbieranina szałasów, którym bliżej było do namiotów niż normalnych domów. Fekalia walały się wszędzie, zatem towarzyszu czerwona koszulko, poczułbyś jego potęgę na długo zanimbyś ją ujrzał. Nawet jego lokalizacja nie należała do plusów, jak pewnie wiecie stolice całego świata powstały z dostępem do sieci wodnej lub morza. Nowodom założono na pustym polu kilkanaście kilometrów od Frotawy, zresztą niezbyt dużej rzeki. Cóż, Wielkiego Mistrz bolała noga, więc trzeba było się z tym pogodzić. Mieliśmy już swoją, powiedzmy stolicę, ale brakowało pól uprawnych. Kwestię prawa własności Wielki Mistrz Budzimir rozwiązał po prostu genialnie. Ogłoszono, że ten kto pierwszy dany fragment obsieje do tego będzie on należał. Okolice Nowodomu zawrzały, siał po prostu każdy i gdzie się da. Dochodziło do licznych kłótni i bójek, a nawet kilku morderstw. Trzy dni później każdy miał swoje kilka metrów kwadratowych rozkawałkowanych na liczne fragmenciki, a osadę na kilka lat otoczyły ugory. Na szczęście na dalszych terenach prawo sprawdziło się trochę lepiej. Warto dodać, że wydarzenia te miały miejsce w zimę 167 r.p.w. i nie było mowy czym siać. Niemal wszyscy używali piasku. Tylko maleńka część naszego ludu mieszkała w Nowodomie, reszta rozpanoszyła się po całej krainie, dzielnie karczując i paląc lasy. Na wschodzie naturalną barierę stanowiła Rzeżucha, bano się ją przekraczać w obawie przed konnymi dzikusami. Północną ekspansję zatrzymała wielka oraz pełna niezbyt przyjaznych stworzeń i ludzi puszcza, na południu nie było tego typu przeszkód, lecz Weerlandczycy nie chcieli się za bardzo oddalać od swojej głównej osady, tchórze jedne. Inna sytuacja była na zachodzie. Osadnicy napotkali tam innych ludzi, konnych warto dodać. Nasi jako przedstawiciele dumnego ludu zaczęli uciekać, wywrócił się ich wóz, obcy szybko do niego dotarli. Nie zionęli jednak ogniem, a ich twarze były ludzkie, nie końskie, choć każdemu brakowało jednego oka. Nie byli to dzicy ze wschodu. Najstarszy jegomość zsiadł z konia i zaczął gadać w niezrozumiałym języku po czym dał jednemu z Weerlandczyków bukłak. Ten, choć przerażony upił łyk, a potem bardzo szybko go opróżnił. Inni się roześmiali i zdjęli z konia całą beczułkę napoju. Pili razem całą noc, a z każdym łykiem coraz lepiej się rozumieli. Rankiem bolały ich głowy, ale osadnicy wiedzieli, że lud jednookich jest przyjazny, choć brutalnie zamorduje i zje każdego kto osiedli się na ich terenach. Tak brzmiała historia, która dotarła dotarła do Nowodomu po usunięciu z niej wielkich bitew z potworami, latającego głazu i okrągłego stołu. Budzimira jednak to nie interesowało, w głowie mu byli mu już tylko mali chłopcy. Wiosną 169 roku naszej ery podjął decyzję. Wiedział, że nie zostało mu wiele czasu, więc aby móc rozwijać swoje zainteresowania postanowił wyznaczyć następcę. Co tak patrzycie? Od razu macie jakieś dziwne skojarzenia. Kiedy to ogłoszono wokół jego chaty zebrały się setki osób. Wpuszczono jedynie trzy. Atares był wojem, któremu brakowało rozumu, kim był Antracyt do dzisiaj za cholerę nie wiemy, zaś Gniewomir zasłynął tym, że jego wieś, Popielna wspaniale się rozwijała dowodząc jego talentu. Budzimir od razu wyprosił. Wybór między Ataresem, a Antracytem był dla Wielkiego Mistrza wyjątkowo łatwy, bo on też nie wiedział kim był ten drugi, myślał nad tym jedynie kilkanaście dni. Następcą Budzimira został Atares. Początek jego rządów był pasmem sukcesów. Otoczył Nowodom ziemnym wałem, który z pewnością powstrzymałby i współczesną armię w tym lotnictwo. Zażyczył sobie dwór i na czas jego budowy zamieszkał w namiocie co miało pokazywać, że zwykłe szałasy nie są godne wspaniałego następcy. Niestety nie trwało to długo. Dwór choć wspaniały był drewniany i coroczny letni pożar stolicy strawił również i jego. Z południa zaś przybyło gierkemiaszowe zło. Byli to uśmiechnięci cudzoziemcy, którzy nosili wszędzie tajemnicze księgi, nadużywali kadzideł i lubowali w oblewaniu wszystkiego wodą. Nikt ich nie rozumiał, więc się nimi nie przejęto, lecz oni słuchali i poznawali naszą mowę czając się w cieniu. Dobra dzieciaczki, jaką zatem krainą był Weerland na samym początku jego istnienia? Opowie nam to ten co nosi czapkę z daszkiem w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu, bo myśli, że to fajne. Tak ty. –Nie chce mi się. Słuszna odpowiedź. Lenistwo to jeden z głównych atrybutów człowieka i należy podchodzić do niego z dumą. Ogłaszam pół godziny przerwy. Potem towarzysz czapka jako ochotnik przeczyta nam kolejne źródło, bo mi się nie chce. Uciekniesz to nie zdasz. (...) Cztery roczne cykle minęły w chwale Ataresa, bowiem gdy tylko władza pomyślunku wymagała radził się u swego Mistrza ''(...) ten jednakże siły swe życiowe potracił i świadom był końca swych dni (...) ''wezwał tedy Ataresa, wezwał tedy Gniewomira, wezwał tedy mnie, bym Go po plecach podrapał. Atares stawił się pierwszy i obmył taboret, wżdy na brudnym nie mógł usiąść, a Mistrz go spytał. – Gdzie jest Beczka kloako wieprzowa? Atares Mu odpowiedział. – Nie ma osoby, co by wiedzę tę miała mój Mistrzu. Nowodom założono, a on na wschód się udał, by nie dane nam było go więcej ujrzeć. Mistrz wielce się zasmucił. – On był najgorszy, gorszy od tchórzliwego łajna, które dziś mi dzień smutkiem zalewa. Abym był słuszniej wspominany, następcy my winni swą żałością i ciemnotą wstyd Weerlandowi przynosić! Beczka odszedł z początkiem Nowodomu i powróci wraz z jego końcem. Wtem do ciżby wkroczył Gniewomir i zmęczony podróżą był. Mistrz nakazał mu wyjść, a on się sprzeciwił. – Długą drogę z Popielnej przebyłem, abym na śmierciowym łożu Cię ujrzał mój Mistrzu. Po cóż zatem mnie wezwałeś? Tedy w Mistrzu gniew wezbrał. – Aby cię wyprosić szacowny panie Gniewomirze. Nie jest to łoże mej śmierci, łajza ma zostać i radość swą ukryć, Następcą Budzimira ją zowią, wstyd memu imieniu przynosi! Gdy buntny możny posłuchał swego Mistrza ten przemówił do Ataresa po raz ostatni. – Słuchaj mych słów uważnie, boś debil i jeszcze ich nie spamiętasz. Cień rzucił się na me doczesne ciało. Pochować mnie macie godnie i bogato, jeśliś tego nie dokonasz, powrócę i Ci do dupy nakopię. Gdy ciało me na wieki spocznie znak ognisty wskaże wam drogę. Poślij tedy Gniewomira i mało daj mu wojów, iść ma za znakiem do krain tak dalekich, że wrony zawracają. Ni on ni nikt inny władzy twej nie będzie już zaprzeczać, a rządy twe o tyle gorszymi będąc niźli moje, iż każden będzie mnie serdecznie wspominać i wielbić! Odejdź, bo oczy me boli twój widok pokrako. Laszku, chłopcze, muszę to zrobić ten ostatni raz, pomóż mi rozwiązać ten supeł. ''(...) czytać dalej? (...)''Kiedy ze mną skończył wziąwszy mieszek i opuściwszy Jego ciżbę począłem grać w kości takoż z resztą posługi. Noc dobiegła końca, a łoże Mistrza pustym było. ''(...) Ciało zastane zostało w zamtuzie, smutek Weerland ogarnął, bowiem wielki to człowiek nas opuścił tak jak żywot swój toczył (...) trzy księżyce pogrzeb szykowano.'' Wielka to była chwila, dziesiątki klatek wypełnili ochotnicy, wżdy żyć nie mogli bez swego Mistrza i czynów niegodnych przez to napopełniali, jednoocy z ziem zachodu pierwej nas unikający przybyli do Nowodomu i beczki skalnego trunku ze sobą mieli, trzy płaczki ziemię w drżenie poczyniały. Tłumnie frarowie z Weerlandu wszelkiego przybyli. Atares ucałował nadgniłe już stopy Budzimira, każden widział jak wzruszenie nim targało. Gniewomir choć przeciwnym był paleniu ludzi, bowiem kupcom z południa za sól ich wolał sprzedawać pchnął pochodnią i płomienie stos pogrzebowy poczęły zajmować. Krzyk pełen żalu z utraty Budzimira się roznosił, gdy docierał do kolejnych klatek. Ludzie z nich do nas, dzieci machali, a my doceniwszy ich głębe poświęcenie odmachiwaliśmy. Cudna była to chwila. ''(...) Fragment 'Księgi Nowodomskiej' pióra Laszka Kronikarza na podstawie kopii kupionej na bazarze wschodnim. Siadaj, no ładnie czytałeś. Może masz szansę na zaliczenie jeśli będziesz odczytywać nam wszystkie źródła. Tak o to odszedł nasz Wielki Mistrz Budzimir, ciekawe czy Atares wykombinował spalenie w strachu przed jego powrotem, zwyczaj nakazywał wtedy grzebanie zmarłych. Na swym przedostatnim łożu pierwszy władca nowego Weerlandu wyjawił nam swój ciekawy pogląd. Wybór ćwierćinteligenta jakim był Atares nie był zachcianką, a wypadkową chęci bycia wielbionym i małego zainteresowania dalszym losem ludu. Następca Budzimira był niepiśmienny i zwykł dawać upust swego gniewu temu, który przekazywał mu złe wieści, toteż nasz kronikarz miał pełną swobodę. Chwała pazernym możnym oraz Gniewomirowi, którzy pragnęli władzy równie mocno co król Arkadiusz II karłów. Wielu z nich lubowało w zwaniu się frarami co wówczas znaczyło właściciela ziemskiego posiadającego miasto, choć wówczas tego typu zwarta zabudowa krążyła raczej w legendach. Majątków dorabiali się głównie sprzedając niewolników na południe, kupno ziem bywało dopiero drugim krokiem. Nie mieli jednak żadnego wpływu na decyzje Nowodomu, lecz wkrótce miało się to zmienić. Jak już wszyscy się zjechali na pogrzeb to trzeba było urządzić stypę. Co mądrzejsi po prostu się upijali i bawili gdy grupa przeambicjonowanych dostrzegła w Gniewomirze szansę na uzyskanie wpływów. Poniekąd się to powiodło. Atares był w sztok pijany i dość łatwo dał się przekonać do utworzenia rady, która miała podejmować decyzję większością głosów. Do pierwszego pęknięcia doszło kiedy nie zgodził się na czterystu sześćdziesięciu członków uważając, że dwudziestu spokojnie wystarczy. Atares i Gniewomir oprócz siebie mogli wybrać po dziewięciu, zatem miejsc było zaledwie osiemnaście. Doszło do gwałtownego starcia werbalnego i pijackiego konkursu, pierwsi, którzy padli ''wątłego zdrowia byli, jakoż równowaga była mądrość wielką posiadali. Z pewnością nie brakowało im sprytu kiedy rzekomo utracili przytomność po pierwszym łyku, niektórzy nawet przed. Członkowie tej rady dumnie nazwali siebie frarami nowodomskimi. Następnego dnia Atares nic nie pamiętał i miał nie lada niespodziankę, ale się tym zbytnio nie przejął. Zastanawiacie się dlaczego w kwestii powodzenia użyłem określenia poniekąd. Otóż choć każdy, zarówno byle frar czy Następca Budzimira mieli po jednym głosie to Atares i Gniewomir w pełni dysponowali swoimi dziewiątkami. Pierwszy skład uległ całkowitej zmianie po zaledwie trzech dniach, frarowie nowodomscy szybko się nauczyli się niemal wyłącznie potakiwać swoim zwierzchnikom, choć i to nie zawsze pomagało. Znany jest przypadek Zadara Szarnego zwanego wygadanym, który przez przeszło piętnaście lat nie odezwał się ani razu. Niestety pewnego dnia zdarzyło się mu głośno poprzeć Ataresa, a gdy Następca Budzimira zauważył jego obecność uznał, że czas na zmiany. Możne rodziny, które nie doczekały się nobilitacji były zazwyczaj obrażone na te, którym się poszczęściło i na siebie nawzajem, zamiast współpracy wybierały rywalizację o względy dwóch, którzy naprawdę się liczyli. Nastały wówczas ciekawe czasy, rozwój na sterydach to dobre określenie. Nie wynikał on oczywiście z wybitności frarów tylko z naszego, nie oszukujmy się zacofania. Liczni podróżnicy, którzy ominęli wygłodniałych jednookich kanibali przebywali w Nowodomie już od kilku lat i znali w stopniu komunikatywnym język staroweerlandzki. Większość z nich była brana za komediantów, bo przypowieści, czy inne przykazania miłości niezmiernie rozbawiały nasz twardy i mściwy lud, choć już wtedy pojawiali się wioskowi szaleńcy co im zawierzali. O czym to ja mówiłem? Wiedziałem, że mnie nie słuchacie tylko notujecie! Wracając do tematu wśród tych pierwszych 'imigrantów' trafiały się osoby światłe takie jak niezrozumiani i wygnani ze swej ojczyzny nekromanci oraz kupcy korzenni, którzy pod ladą za niewolników dostarczali nam różne towary w tym pierwsze egzemplarze broni palnej. Na pocieszenie dodam, że dzisiaj my jesteśmy czołówką świata, a nasi południowi sąsiedzi tkwią w zacofanej nowożytności. No już, śmiejcie się! Głośniej! Późną jesienią roku 173 od wygnania nas z Weerlandu Prawdziwego, kilka miesięcy po pogrzebie Wielkiego Mistrza Budzimira doszło do przełomu w naszej prepolityce. Jednoocy wyjedli całą przygraniczną wieś, a potem kilka kolejnych w tym omyłkowo jedną własną. Gniewomir stwierdził, że tak dłużej być nie może i jako jedyna spośród frarów nowodomskich kompetentna osoba udał się z wojami i tłumaczem na południowy zachód, aby grzecznie wytłumaczyć, że się poddajemy i będziemy płacić daninę. Patrol jednookich nie przyjął propozycji tłumacząc się, że daninę już im Pepicy dają. Po prostu chcieli się z nami skontaktować, a byli zbyt wstydliwi na wysłania poselstwa to spróbowali inaczej. Gniewomira przekonało to tłumaczenie i zostawiwszy wojów udał się w samo serce ziem obcego ludu. Wrócił z trzema kobietami i mężczyzną, tłumaczem jakby ktoś się nie skapnął, za wiele nie pamiętał. Wspomniał jedynie o wielkich górach i o nazwie innych, a brzmiała ona Sarmiczanie. Nikt nigdy nie wypatrzył z ziem granicznych najmniejszego śladu gór i wśród prostaków powstała legenda o tym, że są niewidzialne, choć były po prostu pasmem rowów tektonicznych. Od czasu tej pierwszej 'misji dyplomatycznej' oni wysyłali do nas tak zwany skalny trunek, a my dostarczaliśmy im świeżego mięsiwa. Sprzedawaliśmy ludzi na południe, sprzedawaliśmy na zachód, zapewne w ogóle was nie obchodzi skąd mieliśmy tylu niewolników. Otóż na północy znajdowała się ogromna puszcza, której nie dało się wykarczować, kiedy próbowano to zrobić w ciągu zaledwie tygodnia drzewa odrastały. Była nie do przebycia i z tego powodu nazwano ją Nowym Mezytem na cześć muru, który według legend istniał w Pra-Weerlandzie, dziś używamy wersji Neomezyt. Nie było tam dziwnych stworów, ale za to ogromna ilość prymitywnych plemion. Szybko się okazało, że łapanie nieprzydatnych dzikusów bardziej się opłacało od marnowania rodaków, którzy mogli niewolniczo pracować w polu aż do przedwczesnej śmierci w wieku trzydziestu lat. Barbarzyńcy nie wiedzieć czemu mścili się napadając nasze wioski, ale kogo niby miało to obchodzić? Jak plądrowali to gwałcili to i frarowie ziemscy mieli więcej poddanych do roboty na polu, a jak kto nie chciał to na sprzedaż. Dzięki wzmożonemu eksportowi Weerland się rozwijał, a Gniewomir i Atares mimo licznych kłótni i rękoczynów byli w stanie bezproblemowo rządzić, a wręcz ten pierwszy zwany był Wielkim Frarem. To nie podobało się Następcy Budzimira, któremu nikt wspaniałości nie przypisywał. Nie miał jednak możliwości wykazania się aż do okolic marca 176 roku p.w. Nadszedł wtedy zapowiedziany, a raczej wymyślony na poczekaniu przez Budzimira ognisty znak. Daleko na północy doszło do gwałtownej erupcji wulkanu dziś przez Weerlandczyków zwanego Ostrzycą, a przez naszych zdegenerowanych kuzynów Spitzberg. Nocami widać było czerwoną poświatę, a w dzień chmurę popiołów. Atares uznał, że nadeszła jego chwila. Zniszczył tym samym plan swego martwego mistrza mający zapewnić mu samodzielną władzę. Szczerze mówiąc niezbyt mu się spieszyło z wyprawą. Jeden ze światłych cudzoziemców nieustannie fandzolił mu o wspaniałych uniwersytetach południa, które mogą kształcić dzielnych i znających się na rzeczy oficerów. Popełnił straszliwy błąd, zachęcony tym Następca... a zresztą warto przeczytać tłumaczenie notatek tego obcego, to będzie interesujące. Wstawaj leniuchu, masz kolejne źródło do odczytania. 1 kwietnia (...) Prima Aprilis święcić żem winien to Ataresowi powiedział, że uniwersytet mu poprowadzę. Żartu on chyba nie zrozumiał, chłopów do budowy zagonił.(...)'' Jam jedną szkołę tylko ukończył i nie umiem, ale nikt nie umie to ja o tym nie powiem i bydzie uniwersytet.(...) ''7 kwietnia ''(...) ''Chłopy szybkie to jużże zbudowały. Ja żem rodaków do wykładów zebrał, nikt nie umie.(...) 8 kwietnia ''(...) ''Pajdę chleba dał nam Atares, wepchnął mnie, rodaków i chłopów obfitość do domu, drzwia i okna dechami zabili i rzekłże oficerów zrobimy to wypuści. No to wykład robimy którą stronnicą trzymieć miecz. Chłopy tępe, nie umią, umieć jutrzej będą! ''(...) '' 19 kwietnia ''(...) '' Żryć nie dają, bo oficery miały być, a nie ma. Dobrzej Chrzestowi wychodkiem trochę przemycają to głodu ni ma. Jazdy konnej żem uczył, bez konia ciężko, ale idzie. Chłopy niektóre na wykłady nie chodzą, głupie jedne! ''(...) '' 15 maja ''(...) '' Trzeci tydzień jak ataresowi wychodek nam poblokowali i jeść co ni ma. Na wykłady mało kto chodzi, głupsze chłopy tera są, oporne. ''(...) '' 17 maja ''(...) '' Bitka była, na piętrze się żem z paroma pochowali, bo grasują. Mieczami się posiekali i mięsa naczuli, żryć tera co mają, a my nie mamy. ''(...) '' 31 Głodny, jeść ucznia, uczeń dobra, inny uczeń też chcieć jeść. Zawarczałem, poszedł, poszedł. notatki nieznana Ja zadusić. dużo mięska, świeża krew, wichry zimy. Mówi że... nie nie mówi. Mój skarb gollum-gollum. Idzie ''są już tylko bazgroły Fragmenty dziennika Vladimíra Mečiara za 'Zbiorem pism osobistych' wydawnictwa 'Anna Bąk'. Jeszcze w trakcie tego niewiarygodnego sukcesu weerlandzkiej edukacji Atares stracił cierpliwość. Nie, że miał wątpliwości co do skuteczności uniwersytetu, po prostu w połowie czerwca Gniewomir się pochorował i Następca Budzimira musiał za niego wysłuchać delegacji prostaczków ze zniszczonej wsi Kobylany. Została napadnięta przez dzikusów z lasów Nowego Mezytu, Ataresa szczególnie wzruszyło, gdy chłopi z głębokim żalem wyjawili, iż po stracie wsi nie mają po co żyć. Kiedy już ich powieszono uznał, że dalej tak być nie może. Na północy był zarówno ognisty znak jak i wrogowie ludu, toteż liczyła się każda chwila. Posłał po frarów ziemskich całego nowego Weerlandu nakazując im zebranie wojów. Mawia się, że odpowiedziało mu całe kilkadziesiąt osób. To oczywiste przeinaczenie, po blisko dziesięciu latach od założenia Nowodomu nasz lud wreszcie odnalazł względny spokój i mógł się rozwijać. Większość nie mogła się z tym pogodzić, a do naszej stolicy przybyło 57 frarów, zaś ich drużyny łącznie liczyły około dwóch i pół tysiąca mieczy. Atares, choć zignorował fragment 'przepowiedni' Budzimira mówiący, że wyruszyć ma Gniewomir doskonale pamiętał o konieczności zabrania ze sobą niewielu wojów. Wybrał losowo dwudziestu ośmiu, a resztę odesłał do domów. Co, liczyliście na ich eksterminację, bądź coś równie zabawnego? Wracając do tematu, Następca obiecał frarom dowództwo nad drużynami, przypadało ich dwóch na jednego zwykłego wojaka, tak też ich podzielił. Jeden możny był w nadmiarze, zatem został jego zastępcą, Żegota się zwał. Atares lekką ręką powierzył Gniewomirowi Nowodom i nazajutrz wyruszył ze swą wielką armią. Laszk został na miejscu, toteż w kwestii tzw. północnego podboju opierał się na relacjach innych osób, mogą pojawić się sprzeczności. Zwracam też uwagę na to, że minęło niewiele lat od zajęcia nowego Weerlandu i wsi na północy było zaledwie kilka. Kobylany znajdowały się na północnym zachodzie, zatem nasi dzielni wojownicy kierowali się raczej ku wschodowi, wszak nie było sensu pochopnie narażać się na zbędne niebezpieczeństwa. Kilka dni zajęło im dotarcie na skraj Nowego Mezytu. Znużeni podróżą zatrzymali się w pogranicznej wsi Sęk. Starszy wioski początkowo był zachwycony tak wspaniałymi obrońcami, którzy wreszcie postanowili zadbać o dobro ludu. Miesiąc później 'armia' Weerlandu nadal tam stacjonowała wystawiając gromkie uczty na koszt gospodarzy. Wtedy już przy każdej okazji podkreślał, iż sąsiednia osada bardziej potrzebuje pomocy. Atares uważał, że las nie ucieknie, a tak poważne plany jak podbój nieznanej krainy wymagają skrupulatnych przygotowań. Żegota wymyślając pijackie gry integrował wojów, a Następca Budzimira co noc wykradał się z zarekwirowanej staroście chaty. Powszechnie uważa się, że od samego początku pobytu odwiedzał wioskową wiedźmę, ale frar Mieszko z Puszkowa przedstawiał inną wersję. Mianowicie zaczął ją wizytować dopiero czwartego dnia. Nie mówiłem przecież, że sprzeczności będą jakieś ogromne. Siedzieli tam do okolic początku czerwca 176 roku p.w. Wtedy to Atares postanowił po raz pierwszy odwiedzić wiedźmę za dnia, ponieważ nareszcie miał do niej niewstydliwą sprawę. Zabrał ze sobą także Żegotę oraz kilku innych wojów. Spytał ją czy mogłaby mu powróżyć, a ta oczywiście się zgodziła po czym dodała, że udało jej się uzyskać maść i to będzie koniec jego przykrych problemów. Przy świadkach podała mu słoik, mistrzyni dyskrecji. Przyszykowanie rytuału trwało kilka godzin, a kiedy już wszystkie zioła gotowały się w wielkim garze wyciągnęła starożytny manuskrypt z magiczną formułą. Niestety mieli ogromne problemy z jej odczytaniem, liczne słowa i zdania zdawały się być pozbawione sensu. Interpretowali ostatnie, prawdopodobnie kluczowe zdanie, jedyne zresztą przez nich zapamiętane: Importer udziela 24 miesięcznej gwarancji realizowanej w miejscu zakupu'', gdy do chaty wbiegł przerażony woj. Pod osłoną dnia, ponieważ nikt się tego nie spodziewał barbarzyńcy z północy spróbowali wykraść kozę. Wojownicy z Żegotą na czele zapędzili ich, wszystkich trzech na pole żyta, pszenicy, no czegoś w tym stylu. Atares zaproponował, że ich zatopią, lecz gdy kilku chłopów biegło już po wiadra zmienił zdanie i nakazał je spalić. Jako że tamtego dnia mocno wiało płomieniami zajęła się cała wieś, zginęło kilkunastu chłopów i próbująca ocalić swoje artefakty wiedźma. Za to koza była cała i zdrowa. Następca przez chwilę przyglądał się niedalekiej ścianie lasu po czym spytał starosty jak się nazywała ta sąsiednia osada o której tak często wspominał. Żegota widząc co się zapowiada wydał rozkaz wymarszu na północ, a Atares chcąc, nie chcąc ruszył za swoimi wojami, w końcu miał już swój słoiczek. Ocaleli wieśniacy nie mając nic do stracenia stali się częścią armii Weerlandu, która nareszcie wkroczyła do Neomezytu. Choć wyprawa przekroczyła magiczną barierę stu osób nadal nie mieli najmniejszych szans. Nieomal zostali złapani przez własnych łowców niewolników. Kiedy wreszcie spotkali jakąś grupę dzikusów natychmiast dzielnie przystąpili do rokowań. Nie wiadomo jak, ale byli w stanie się ze sobą porozumieć. Pierwsze plemię zwało się Zdegustowani Tragarze, mocno oberwało na handlu ludźmi. Bardzo ich to bolało, ponieważ sąsiednie Czarne Nerki miały się w najlepsze. Atares dla śmiechu powiedział, że pewnie one handlują ludźmi, to był jego największy sukces życiowy, gdyż dzikusy od razu uwierzyły w jego słowa i wyruszyły na wojnę. Znajdujący się bardziej na północ Erudyci również nie mogli przepuścić okazji na bitkę. Przeżyło zaledwie kilku barbarzyńców, których przywłaszczyli sobie co odważniejsi frarowie. Jak się okazało w Nowym Mezycie mieszkały dziesiątki skłóconych ze sobą klanów. Homogenizowani nienawidzili Fraktalnych Berserkerów, Pasywni Wojownicy Skorumpowanych, a Leśnych Dziadków nikt nie lubił. Głupotą by było tego nie wykorzystać, więc Następca chciał toczyć ze wszystkimi otwartą wojnę, na całe szczęście Żegota umiejętnie prowokował kolejne kłótnie i rzadko kiedy nasza, powiedzmy armia miała coś do roboty. Głównie plądrowanie pozostawionych bez obrońców wiosek. Choć pojawiają się spore sprzeczności dotyczące drogi przebytej przez naszych wojów wszyscy byli zgodni co do jednego. Atares nie miał sobie równych w rozsiewaniu weerlandzkości, wreszcie ucięło to plotki dotyczące jego upodobań i przyniosło mu chwałę o której marzył. W ślad za zwycięską kampanią ruszyły tabuny szabrowników i osadników liczących na lepsze życie. Lasy, które miały być pełne potworów okazały się całkowicie bezpieczne. Schwytanych niewolników wykorzystywano zgodnie z ich szczególnymi cechami. Przykładowo jedzących szczury wysyłano do Nowodomu, rękonodzy dobrze poruszający się w lasach pomagali w wycinkach, a żaboludzi jako trzymających wilgoć wysyłano na południe w tereny objęte suszą. To się akurat nie udało i ten dziwny gatunek wyginął. Słusznie. Świat jest dla ludzi i Hirshbergów, a nie jakichś obrzydliwych istot, słyszycie? Pamiętajcie o tym! Obcym ze świata realnego mówię NIE! Tymczasem w Nowodomie Gniewomir dokonał uroczystego odpieczętowania uniwersytetu. O dziwo rezultat nie był zadowalający. Absolwentom wojowniczości nie sposób było odmówić, wszak do wyciągnięcia ich z budynku potrzeba było kilkudziesięciu wojów. Problem stanowił ich lekki brak ogłady i myślenia strategicznego, a także fakt, iż było ich zaledwie trzech. Reszta z wykładowcami włącznie zaginęła w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Bez konieczności użerania się z Ataresem Wielki Frar miał czas na zastanowienie się w kwestii prowadzonych przez siebie działań. Doszło do pewnych zmian, zauważywszy mizerność swoich frarów nowodomskich zrozumiał, że zmienianie ich co chwilę wyłącznie szkodzi dobru Weerlandu. Dlatego wywalił ich wszystkich. Na ich miejsce dał osoby nieco ambitniejsze, w tym Laszka, któremu zlecił spisanie kronik. Widząc katastrofę w projekcie edukacyjnym zebrał grupę oddanych na wychowanie dzieci frarów ziemskich i z obstawą wojów wysłał na południe, aby pobrali nauki w prawdziwym uniwersytecie. Wśród nich był młody, zaledwie pięcioletni syn frara Przesieki, Lederg. Na przełomie lipca i sierpnia 176 roku p.w. dotarto na północny skraj Nowego Mezytu. Odkryto wtedy wielką tajemnicę jaka spędzała każdemu Weerlandczykowi sen z powiek od przybycia na te tereny czyli niecałych dziesięciu lat: co znajdowało się po drugiej stronie. Otóż nic ciekawego, trochę drzew i zdecydowanie więcej otwartych przestrzeni tak zwany lasostep. Było to ogromnym rozczarowaniem, lecz problem leżał gdzie indziej. Tamtejsi barbarzyńcy nie byli skłóceni, a do tego we wszystkim przypominali tych ze wschodu. Nikt nie miał wątpliwości, trzeba było wywalczyć te tereny, a to się naszej armii nie widziało. Żegota natychmiast posłał po posiłki, oczywiście już wtedy naszej armii towarzyszyło kilkuset osadników i łowców niewolników, lecz pogrozili, że jeśli Atares spróbuje podbić tereny samodzielnie po prostu odejdą. Dali się przekonać jedynie na krótką wyprawę w głąb krainy. Jeśli byłoby dobrze może i zaszliby więcej niż kilkanaście kilometrów, ale doszło do gwałtownego starcia z tubylcami. Stracono wtedy około sześciu mieczy. Po takiej katastrofie zdecydowano się zatrzymać przy źródle wody pitnej i zaczekać na wojów. Co bystrzejsi i bardziej obeznani domyślili się, że założona tam osada to dzisiejsza Grabina, a dla hirshberskich dziwaków Grabben. Atares, choć tchórzliwy był mocno ograniczony czasowo, maść od wiedźmy się kończyła. Dlatego w jego jakże potężnym umyśle powstał niesamowity plan. Zawiadowcy odkryli na zachodzie rzekę, na wschodzie była Rzeżucha. Ubzdurał sobie, że jeśli podzielą się na dwie grupy i wędrując wzdłuż rzek spotkają się na północy, gdzie się połączą będzie tak jakby samodzielnie podbili krainę. Środek pozostawią wojom. Nie było w ogóle gwarancji, że rzeki się spotkają, lecz jakimś cudem przekonał Żegotę i część łowców niewolników. On wybrał wchód, a jego zastępca udał się do nienazwanej rzeki. Pośledzimy przez chwilę losy Żegoty. Po odnalezieniu rzeki określił ją mianem Weny i ruszył w kierunku ujścia. Choć początkowo niebezpiecznie odbijała na zachód wkrótce skierowała się ku naszej wspaniałej Rzeżusze. Doszło do czterech potyczek w których zginęła połowa jego ludzi, zaś połowa tych co żyli uciekła. Większość tych, którzy mu zostali kompletnie nie umiała walczyć, właściwie nie wiedzieli co tam robili, chcieli zawrócić. Zauważyliście zapewne, że od dłuższego czasu nie było źródła, nasz leniuch z pewnością nie może się doczekać. Mam dla niego dobre wieści, już czas. Nie zrozumiałeś? Czas na czytanie. (...) Zasiało się zwątpienie w sercu Żegoty ''(...) mimo to wędrowali niestudzenie, wżdy tylko tak Ataresa spotkać mogli, albowiem mu złorzeczyć zapragnęli. Ciężka to była przeprawa, po lewicy płynęła Wena, a w niej skorupne stwory, po prawicy dzikie pola, nic tam nie było. Ni żabki, ni nawet biedronki. (...) ''Ledwo zawrócić mieli, w dali cel ujrzeli, jedna rzeka do drugiej wpadała, takoż pryzmy na ziemie tamtejsze wstąpiły. Zła jednak była nowina, i dzicy żyć tam zapragnęli, sadyby pobudowali. Mnogość ich ogromną była, zliczyć ich nie mogli, jakoż do dwudziestu i jednego jedynie potrafili. Lecz woje nie mieli wyboru, albowiem wiktu im zabrakło. Jeno grzyby mezyckie im pozostały. Nasyciwszy się nimi w sen zapadli, świtem w bój mieli ruszyć. '' ''Nocą atoli cud się zdarzył. Zbudziła Żegotę potrzeba niebywała, gdy się z nią uporał światłość nań skoczyła, a krzyk jego innych wojów zbudził. Jeleń Świetlisty o złotym porożu stanął między nimi, choć nie wszystkim dane było go ujrzeć, lecz i oni sił nabrali. Wtem Żegota słów dobył: – Czego tu? Jeleń wtem zwrócił ku niemu swe jasne lico przy tym węsząc i odrzekł: – Ale cuchniesz, kalasz mnie tym, aż riposty ciętej ułożyć nie mogę. Ów jeleń po swych słowach pędem opuścił weerlandzki obóz, zaś Żegota zelżony jego słowy ruszył za nim i woje jego. Takoż zostali poprowadzeni do boju, bowiem jeleń im umknął, a oni w sam środek dzikiej osady bezwiednie wbiegli. Ciężką walka była, i choć wszelcy dzicy prędkiem na koniach z wioski uciekli, ta dzielnie się broniła. Frar Gęcił poległ w starciu z płonącą sadybą, Plątonogi Lech pogryzł psa, lecz kudły jego go podusiły, szaleństwo niektórych ogarnęło i swoich bili. Ledwo trzech przeżyło, a dwoje rannymi było. Żegota uniknąwszy ran pomógł pozostałym, Rzeman palca po części utracił i smucił się, bowiem ból był silny. Poprosił go Żegota o podanie mu dłoni, wtem całą mu uciął i spytał czy palec nadal boli, a Rzeman zaprzeczył. Jenusz straszliwsze miał urazy, toteż Żegota wodą rzeki je obmył. Dnia następnego głowa Żegotę wielce bolała, w rany Jenusza choroba się wdarła, a gniew Jenusza ze straty prawicy niemal do głupstw doprowadził. Tylko czekać mogli na przybycie Ataresa. Spichrz spłonął, jeno na szczawiu i mirabelkach wyżyć musieli. Trzeciego dnia zmarł Jenusz, radosnym był Rzeman, bowiem mógł wreszcie zabrać mu buty. Długo tam tkwili, księżyc minął, tedy poczęli się niecierpliwić, jednak Ateres po dniach wielu przybył, a z nim setki wojów.(...) Spytał się tedy o nich Żegota, a Następca odrzekł: – Ledwo żeśmy z Grabiny uszli, a dzicy gromko na nas ruszyli, zawrócili my i na wojów poczekali. Spójrz, wrony zawracają, dopełniło się słowo Budzimira! Spojrzał Żegota w nieboskłon i gniew jego w litość się obrócił po czym rzekł: – Ale Ataresie, toż bocian jest. Zamyślił się Atares: – Jak bocian może to i wrony mogą. Słój jest już pusty, na cóż podbój jeśli sianiem weerlandzkości go nie możesz doprawić? Czynów wielkich dokonałeś, wszelcy wojowie o świetlistym jeleniu prawią, toteż gród ma tu powstać. Ciebie jego frarem czynię, w imieniu Nowodomu wszelakimi ziemiami na północ od Nowego Mezytu rządzić będziesz. Ucieszył się podówczas Żegota i odrzekł: – Dzięki ci za ten wielki dar, choć nie jestem godzien takowych zaszczytów. Wtem Atares zamyślił się raz drugi: – Skoro tak twierdzisz inny frarem zostanie, nie ty jeden na wyprawie byłeś. Zmarnował Żegota swą szansę, zaś frarem Rzeman został i mieścinę Jeleniogrodem nazwał. '' Fragment 'Księgi Nowodomskiej' pióra Laszka Kronikarza na podstawie kopii kupionej na bazarze wschodnim. Dziękuję, możesz już usiąść. Atares, nasz odważny przywódca z niewielką pomocą dwóch tysięcy wojowników wyrżnął, bądź przepędził z tych ziem wszystkich dzikusów czym udowodnił naszą wyższość nad konnymi plemionami. Zajęte przez nas tereny za Nowym Mezytem ograniczały rzeki Wena i Rzeżucha, które mimo brodów na tej pierwszej w naturalny sposób chroniły nowych granic. Weerland Północny jak go nazwano cechował się wyjątkowo żyznymi ziemiami, zasługa w tym lessowej skały macierzystej. Dzięki temu szybko rozwinęło się osadnictwo, za nim przybyły bieda, choroby i inne oznaki cywilizacji. Obdarzony przywilejem zbierania danin Jeleniogród z kilku porzuconych przez dzikich chatek przez kolejne lata przekształcił się w kilkanaście zamieszkanych chatek i drewniany dworek czyli stolicę regionu. Gorzej miały się sprawy Neomezytu. Zależnie od tego kto o tym mówił lasy były przeklęte, albo błogosławione. Mimo usilnych prób ich wycięcia drzewa odrastały w kilka dni, a po dwóch tygodniach niczym się nie różniły od mających setki lat kolegów. Chyba się powtarzam... nieważne. Sprowadzanie żywności było drogie, a opieranie się na leśnych jagódkach i mających dziwne właściwości grzybkach nieefektywne. Pomijając przydrożne karczmy na wiecznie zarastającym trakcie północ-południe w krainie tej mogły powstać jedynie drobne osady zajmujące się pozyskiwaniem drewna, które zresztą niewiarygodnie utraciło na wartości. Wróćmy jednak do Nowodomu, tak jak powrócił do niego Atares jesienią roku 176 p.w. Nie znalazł tam za wiele radości. Nadal mimo zdobycia chwały nikt nie tytułował go 'wielkim', a na zwycięski wjazd do 'miasta' co prawda przyszła połowa mieszkańców, ale wszystkich interesowało jedynie darmowe żarcie i sarmijski trunek. Katastrofa projektu uniwersytetu absolutnie go zaskoczyła, o wszystko obwinił Gniewomira. Dokonał całkowitej wymiany swoich frarów i mu ulżyło. Następce Budzimira możemy ocenić jednoznacznie negatywnie, lecz ten rok, sławetny Podbój Ataresa uważa się za jego największy sukces. Przepowiednia Wielkiego Mistrza miała przynieść zgubę Gniewomirowi i po części całemu Weerlandowi, a spowodowała drugą z czterech i zarazem najefektowniejszą ekspansję terytorialną naszego kraju. Niewielka jednak w tym była zasługa samego Następcy, za każdym razem kiedy to on podejmował decyzje szanse wyprawy malały, uniwersytet, zagłada wsi Sęk to ich sztandarowe konsekwencje. To inni wszystko robili za niego, Gniewomir pilnował południa, Żegota i inni frarowie, a także zwykli woje dokonali podbojów, nawet kuśka by mu nie stanęła gdyby nie maść od wiedźmy. Jedynie pierwsze skłócenie plemion mu wyszło i to zupełnym przypadkiem. To nieprawda, że Atares z wiekiem stawał się coraz gorszy, po prostu jeszcze nie miał całkowitej władzy i wpływu na otaczających go ludzi. Mógłbym na tym zakończyć mój drugi wykład, ostatni akapit sam się o to prosi, lecz od założenia Nowodomu minęło dziesięć lat. Postanowiłem, że będę go kontynuował przynajmniej do śmierci ważnej postaci historycznej, mam pomysł jak to zakończyć i na przyszły wykład, wpakowanie do niego wydarzeń, które pierwotnie miały się znaleźć w tym by mu zaszkodziło. Zostało już naprawdę niewiele materiału. Teraz pół godziny przerwy. Złote czasy trwały dalej, niewolników było już tak dużo, że grubo przekroczyli popyt, biedni Sarmiczanie skarżyli się na rosnący problem otyłości wśród swej młodzieży, a i południowcy pazernie obniżyli ceny skupu. Nie mieliśmy wyboru, musieliśmy ich sobie zatrzymać i sprzedawać miarowo. Niemal wszyscy odkryli, że niewolnicy mogą się rozmnażać w przyszłości zwiększając ewentualny zysk. Najbystrzejsi zrozumieli, że wyszkolony sługa schodzi po znacznie wyższych cenach niż pierwszy z brzegu. Należał do nich Biezdziad, frar Przesieki, która wkrótce miała zasłynąć jako Brunatne Miasto szkolące najlepszych drwali, nie bądźmy skromni w całym świecie. Zniszczył to dopiero król Gromosław. Nowodom oczywiście nie pozostawał w tyle. Już w 178 roku p.w. decyzją Gniewomira powstała w nim Arena Budzimira. Walki zarówno niewolników jak i Weerlandczyków przynosiły naszej stolicy ogromne zyski. Szczególnie śmieszne były starcia karłów z dzikimi zwierzętami takimi jak skrzelożrotki. Mimo to Nowodom pozostawał znacznie większą, ale jednak losową zbieraniną budynków bez jakichkolwiek funkcji obronnej. Nie było nawet porządnego dworu. Atares do końca życia urzędował w namiocie bojąc się, że trwała siedziba zawali się z nim w środku. Frarowie nowodomscy zbierali się w budynku, który miał być uniwersytetem. Doszło także do innych rewolucyjnych zmian, a pierwsza z nich dotyczyła kwestii militarnych. Kiedy w 183 roku p.w. Atares zażyczył sobie najlepszej drużyny jaką widział Weerland znano już broń palną nawet i u nas. Niestety były to przestarzałe, wręcz prymitywne hakownice, które gdzie indziej uznano by za zabytki, do tego nie za bardzo umieliśmy się nimi posługiwać. Dopiero wtedy pojawili się u nas kupcy, którzy łaskawie wyjaśnili, że nie trzeba poświęcać życia osoby strzelającej, broń potrzebuje po prostu punktu oparcia takiego jak zaczepy wozu taborowego. Bardzo nas to zaskoczyło. Oprócz tego przywieźli ze sobą armaty, dla nich znane od setek lat, a stanowiące w naszej zacofanej krainie całkowitą nowość. Następca był zadowolony, choć drużyny frarów ziemskich kolejno nadrabiały zaległości. Pomyśleć, że gdyby nie szalejące plagi realiozy w cywilizowanej części kontynentu skończylibyśmy jako czyjaś kolonia... Kolejna metamorfoza przebiegała w zupełnie innej dziedzinie życia. Nazwiska, dotychczas coś takiego nie istniało w naszej kulturze. To kolejna koncepcja podkradziona południowcom, wszak sól przywozili, liczyć umieli to i stawali się wybitnymi autorytetami. Jeśli kupiec mówił, że w nocy jest jasno to tak było, jeśli mówił, że śmierdzieliśmy to też tak było, jeżeli stwierdził, iż bez nazwiska frar niczym się nie różnił od byle chłopa to go powieszono, lecz również tak było. Bardzo to bolało niektórych możnych, jeszcze w 182 r.p.w. Gniewomir ogłosił, że nazwisko posiada i brzmi ono Popielny. Miał też wieś Popielną jakby ktoś nie pamiętał, syna Popiół już nie nazwał. Cóż za niekonsekwencja. Potem już poszło lawinowo, Parliccy, Miłkowie, Saradobusowie, cała kupa wymyślonego na poczekaniu badziewia. Zwycięzcą został Rzeman, frar Jeleniogrodu, który nazwał się Jeleń, Jeleń! Jak ktoś i tak już ukarany dziwnym imieniem mógł dowalić sobie takie nazwisko? Weerland się rozwijał, chłopy mnożyły na potęgę mając co najmniej dziesięcioro dzieci, a nieograniczony dostęp do drewna zaczął go czynić coraz ważniejszym towarem eksportowym. Nowodom był spokojnym miejscem, pominąwszy gwałty, morderstwa, kradzieże i tysiące innych czynów niegodnych, ponieważ Atares wciąż nie miał pełnej władzy. Niestety miało się to zmienić. Zapowiedzią tego był powrót żaków w marcu 193 r.p.w. Wiedza uczyniła ich osobami wręcz nie z tego świata. Kiedy przybyli do Nowodomu razem z południowymi kolegami przecierali oczy ze zdumienia. To było jeszcze większe zadupie niż pamiętali. Po powitaniu przez frarów, których wzięli za wieśniaków zajęli budynek uniwersytetu pozbawiając ich oczywiście miejsca obradowania. Natychmiast przystąpili do kreślenia planów całkowitej przebudowy naszej stolicy w miasto na prawie tyrenckim. Zrobili na miejscowych niezbyt dobre wrażenie. Noszący dziwne kolorowe stroje, znający mroczną mowę i pismo, do tego nie chcieli kupić żadnych niewolników. Mimo to Atares był zachwycony, wreszcie mógł mieć ten swój uniwersytet. Zapomniał o ich istnieniu dopiero po tygodniu. Większe zainteresowanie wykazał Gniewomir, wszak sam ich wysłał na południe. Oczywiście jako Wielki Frar Popielny, słońce naszego świata kontaktował się z nimi za pośrednictwem jednego ze swoich ludzi, Żegoty. Nieoficjalnym przywódcą całej grupy był Lederg z Przesieki. Jego rodzina oczywiście miała nazwisko, ale po śmierci starego frara wioskę zagarnął dla siebie jego koń. Nie chciał mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Gniewomir szybko się przekonał, że był to człowiek butny z przerostem ambicji, takich właśnie potrzebował. Niespełna miesiąc zajęło Ledergowi przekonanie go do wyrzucenia pięciu frarów, aby dać miejsce dla niego i innych uczonych na południu Weerlandczyków. Przez pierwsze kilka tygodni nie działo się absolutnie nic ciekawego. Żacy przytłaczali resztę swoją wiedzą zanudzając Następce Budzimira opowieściami o gospodarności, architekturze, strategiach wojennych, myśleniu długoterminowym, infrastrukturze drogowej i zagrożeniach płynących z bawienia się niewolnikami. Ruszyła przebudowa Nowodomu, na pierwszy ogień wzięto budowę uniwersytetu. Dziesiątki Weerlandczyków siłą wyrzucano z ich domostw. Udostępniono dla nich teren na którym mogli mieszkać do końca wielkiej metamorfozy stolicy, zupełnym przypadkiem na środku jeziora. Wielu z nich, by przeżyć musiało wyemigrować na północ. Taka sielanka nie mogła trwać długo. Skończyła się 23 maja 193 r.p.w. kiedy to Gniewomir miał wypadek. Nieszczęśnik spadł ze schodów, po drodze trzynaście razy nadział się na swój własny sztylet, który to w nagłym powiewie wiatru pofrunął przez okno, aby nigdy nie zostać odnalezionym. To oficjalna wersja z Księgi Nowodomskiej, straszliwy pech, nie sądzicie? Zupełnym przypadkiem Lederg szybko wykorzystał okazję. Dysponując pięcioma na dziewięć głosów ogłosił się nowym Wielkim Frarem. Gdy stanął przed Ataresem, by zaprezentować mu swojego nowego frara w miejsce po Popielnym stała się rzecz niebywała. Następca Budzimira pomyślał chyba pierwszy raz w życiu i spytał nominowanego o imię. Krótka była kariera Drogowita. Do Nowodomu przybyło akurat poselstwo Sarmiczan, zatem Atares kazał zaprowadzić go do kuchni, bowiem gość powinien czuć się jak we własnym domu, a brakowało odpowiedniego jedzenia. Protesty Lederga wyśmiał po czym rzekł, że taki kurdupel nie może tytułować się wielkim i zgodnie ze słowami Laszka nie ma w mowie papierów ani słowa o konieczności istnienia takiej osoby po śmierci Gniewomira. Sam Kronikarz dodał, że nie da się odwołać frarów Popielnego, lecz na puste miejsca Następca może powołać kogo sobie zażyczy. Nasz wspaniały władca musiał zapełnić aż dwa miejsca. Kiedy wszyscy frarowie uświadomili sobie, że od tej chwili miał niekwestionowaną większość jeden z jego własnych padł na zawał. Dla pokazania swej dominacji mianował chłopców stajennych. Wyobraźcie sobie jak stanął przed radą Nowodomu wiedząc, że ma pełnie władzy, jego uśmiech na widok trwogi takiego Żegoty, moment gdy po raz pierwszy samodzielnie podjął decyzję, a wszyscy wstrzymali przy tym oddech. Mógł wszystko, więc sobie poszedł chlać, a frarowie obradowali dalej. Zapewne nie zadajecie sobie pytania jak żacy z Ledergiem na czele mogli popełnić taki błąd. Po prostu nie znali pisma staroweerlandzkiego, jedynie alfabet ostyjski. Być może opierali się na słowach nieprzychylnego im Laszka, ale najpewniej to olali, w końcu sam Następca Budzimira sztuki czytania nie pojął. To właśnie osoba Kronikarza, wszak nobilitowanego przez Gniewomira rozwaliła cały plan. Gdyby nie jego interwencja Atares najpewniej pozwoliłby Ledergowi na realizacje jego planów. Oczywiście wywindowanie Następcy na jedynego władce nie było do końca racjonalną decyzją. No cóż, czego się nie robi, by dopiec mordercy kogoś komu zawdzięcza się dosłownie wszystko? – ''To Laszk zabił! Kto to powiedział? Kto ma czelność negować me słowa? Ach, już widzę dziewczyno. Wyglądasz na bystrą osobę, Uniwersytet Królewski imienia Budzimira I takich nie potrzebuje, więc lepiej byś nie gadała głupot. Laszk... – Był kronikarzem, ale nie na długo. Gniewomir polubił żaków, przekonywali go do zmiany kronik na ostyjski, nieznany Laszkowi. W każdej chwili mógł wylądować poza radą, a tak to się ustatkował i został najbardziej zaufanym człowiekiem Ataresa! Jak śmiesz gówniaro! Ja jestem profesorem, oglądałem o tych czasach dokument w telewizji publicznej! Jestem tu autorytetem! Nie masz nic na potwierdzenie swych słów! – Ale po co te emocje? Doktor habilitowany Hans Tie... Hirshberg? Słonko przygrzało, że powołujesz się na taką osobę? Co on może wiedzieć o Weerlandzie? No to... to jest no... to oburzające! Wynocha stąd! – Te wykłady są silnie nacechowane emocjonalnie i zrobione pod pańskie poglądy! Choćby Budzimira mogą niektórzy odebrać za pedofila, a wcale tak nie było! On po... Grał w kości, ale był do niczego to otaczał się dziećmi, bo z nimi mógł wygrać. Zresztą ja się nie muszę przed nikim tłumaczyć. Masz natychmiast opuścić salę i przemyśleć parę spraw, a potem mnie przeprosić gówniaro, bo mnie obrażasz każdym swoim słowem. No zmykaj, bo butem rzucę! Ech, co by tu jeszcze dodać. No głupia smarkula mnie z rytmu wybiła. Początek samodzielnych rządów Ataresa jakimś cudem nie należał do największych katastrof w naszej historii. Niestety, gdy znudziło mu się picie zaczął krótko mówiąc wydziwiać. Postanowił wysłuchać błagalników, zrealizował każda prośbę, więc następnego dnia przyszedł cały tłum, powiesił ich wszystkich. Pobierał coroczną daninę sześć razy każdego lata, kiedy Gniewomir robił to tylko pięć. Próbował upłynnić złoto w garnku, aby zrobić sobie koronę, ale te tylko się nagrzewało. Oskarżył o to jednego ze swoich frarów i rozkazał mu stopić je wzrokiem. Kiedy ten już to uczynił Następca się rozmyślił i polecił przywrócić formę stałą. Niestety oskarżony nie podołał kończąc jako... właściwie nie spotkały go żadne konsekwencje. Prawdziwie złą naturę Atares objawiał jak tylko dorywał się do mapy. Nakazywał przenosić całe wsie, zmieniać bieg rzeki tak, aby kręciła się w kółko. Chciał zobaczyć co się wtedy stanie. Robił dosłownie wszystko, aby rozwalić walory obronne przebudowywanej stolicy, uważał, że rząd pomników jego samego powstrzyma ewentualnego wroga lepiej niż mur z fosą. W tej sprawie na szczęście dał się przekonać Ledergowi. We wrześniu 194 r.p.w. zauważył, że we wsi Przedroże ma powstać nowy most. Jej nazwa nie przypadła mu do gustu. Wysłał więc drużynę, by ją zniszczyła, a most przeniósł w losowe miejsce. Trafił na Rzeżuchę pomiędzy Neomezytem Zachodnim, a niezbadanym Wschodnim. Na nic się nie zdało tłumaczenie, że drewna wystarczy nam na wieki, a misje zwiadowcze na prawy brzeg jakoś nigdy nie wracają. Atares chciał i nie było innego wyboru, budowa ruszyła. Niestety, kolejne lata nie były lepsze. Wielki Frar zginął, lecz Następca Budzimira był podatny na wpływy i stary, nikomu w Nowodomie nie opłacało się zakończyć jego rządów. Były oczywiście małe i krwawo tłumione bunty takie jak w Jeleniogrodzie, ale to już inna historia. Zgadza się, kończymy. Trwa to już zdecydowanie za długo. Ujrzeliście oczyma wyobraźni początki nowego Weerlandu. Może i mój wykład nie był zbyt optymistyczny, lecz świadomość nadchodzącej katastrofy rzuciła cień na te dobre czasy. To niesamowite jak szybko przebiegał nasz rozwój. Okupiono to setkami ofiar, które nikogo nie obchodzą, więc właściwie bez żadnych kosztów. Szkoda, że Weerland nigdy już nie osiągnął tyle co wtedy. Na zakończenie pozwolę sobie zaprezentować źródło pokazujące, iż nawet pozornie nieszkodliwe decyzje Ataresa przynosiły wielkie katastrofy. Mowa tu o budowie mostu. Wystrzelimy trochę do przodu i właściwie nie jest to źródło, a lekko podkoloryzowany przekład Jędrzeja Werskiego. Po prostu lepiej poczujecie wydarzenia bez tych wszystkich archaizmów. Nie wstawaj fulkapowcu, sam przeczytam. Na następny wykład radzę Ci schować się gdzieś z tyłu. 3 lipca 206 r.p.w. Pierwsze zlecenie od rady Nowodomu, a działamy od lat. ''(...) Frar Węcił wysyła nas do ochrony mostu przez Rzeżuchę. Budowniczy skarżą się, że na wschodnim brzegu czai się nikczemne zło. Gorsze niż wścieklec, albo wodna bestia zdaniem posłańca. Dali się podejść dzikusom i wymyślają na usprawiedliwienie. (...) ''Frar zdziwił się, że zażądałem potwierdzenia na piśmie. Żołd nie jest sowity, ale w tych czasach każdy chleb dobry. Odbijemy sobie na niewolnikach. Leśni klanowcy na arenie przyciągną tłumy i pieniądze, które dadzą nam sytą zimę. ''(...) Czterech odeszło, życie łowcy z każdym rokiem traci opłacalność, się im nie dziwię. Chełst szuka kogoś na ich miejsce. (...) ''4 lipca 206 r.p.w. Pięć worków owsa, dwie liny o długości ''(...) n''ie stać nas na papier. ''(...) Ledwo trzech chętnych, z czego dwóch zielonych, wyruszy szesnastu. (...) ''6 lipca 206 r.p.w. Ciegierz i Kierz nie żyją, pilnowali rynsztunku. Dobrzy ludzie, prawie umiał czytać, a teraz muszę wyuczyć kogoś od nowa. Izby nie okradziono. ''(...) Wpadliśmy w gierki możnych. Wyruszamy natychmiast. Czternastu oraz posłaniec budowniczych.'' 11 lipca 206 r.p.w. Już tylko trzynastu. Młody chciał, a dziewka nie. Nie było rady, wydaliśmy go starszemu wioski. W Morgolewach drzwi i tak są dla nas zamknięte, ale nie chcemy pościgu. Tutejsi już nigdy nie przyjmą żadnych łowców, nawet dzieci zwą nas złymi panami. 27 lipca 206 r.p.w. Przeszło. Biada nam! Trzy ogromne węże o rudym włosiu, trzeba zniszczyć most! Słowa godne chłopa, a nie mistrza cechowego. Poza tym babka mi opowiadała, że ogromne węże żelazne były, ale to w Prawdziwym Weerlandzie. Główny budowniczy twierdzi, że przechodząc uszkodziły konstrukcje, zabrały ze sobą pół tuzina żyć i wdarły się w las niszcząc drzewa. Tak się złożyło, że ciała wrzucili do rzeki, drzewa odrosły i wchłonęły szczątki wcześniejszych przed naszym przybyciem, a na mostach się nie znam. Jak dla mnie stoi i przejść się da to jest cały. Dzikusy przedarły się do zachodnich lasów. Nie zabili wszystkich więc jest ich niewielu ''(...) '' Jeden z nowych uwierzył w te brednie. Zostawiam go tu z Chełstem, by pilnowali budowniczych. Jeśli zniszczą most nie tylko stracimy żołd, a zostaniemy wyjęci spod prawa. Jedenastu zapoluje na klanowców w lasach Nowego Mezytu jak w czasach mego ojca zanim Atares wszystkiego nie zniszczył. Od małego o tym marzyłem. 2 sierpnia 206 r.p.w. Wyrżnęli i spalili osadę, nikt nie przeżył. Zewsząd otaczają nas odrastające drzewa. Mimo pożaru las pochłonął wszelkie popioły i częściowo skorupy chat czyli wydarzyło się to ponad dziesięć dni temu. Psy są spokojne, nic nie czują. Zaryzykujemy dalszą drogą na zachód. 5 sierpnia 206 r.p.w. Napotkaliśmy dziwne zjawisko. Ciągnąca się niczym ścieżka linia młodszych drzew. Posłałem Wesza i Byczego. Wrócili po kilku godzinach. Nie ma początku, ani końca. Ludzie gadają tylko o tym, a nadal nie złapaliśmy tropu. 7 sierpnia 206 r.p.w. Psy zwęszyły trop! Ślady na ziemi w Nowym Mezycie są zdradzieckie, ale patrząc na żywotność ogarów muszą być blisko. Bzdurne gadanie o straszliwych potworach się skończyło, teraz trwa polowanie. 8 sierpnia 206 r.p.w. Trop się rozwidla. Południowy jest świeższy, razem ze mną rusza sześciu. Zachodnim rusza pięciu. Jeśli trop się urwie, albo złapiemy dzikusów wrócimy na rozwidlenie i odczekamy trzy dni. Później ruszymy na wschód do spalonej wioski. Niech zobaczą co uczynili. 9 sierpnia 206 r.p.w. Kurwa mać! Trup i bredzący niewolnik, obaj z wioski. Może uciekli dzikusom, a może drugi trop też należał do takich obszarpańców. Tak czy siak znowu gadają, najgorzej jest z nowym. Wracamy na rozwidlenie. Jeśli druga grupa nie złapie nikogo to na wiosnę wypadniemy z interesu. 10 sierpnia 206 r.p.w. Zainteresowani wyłącznie pogonią nie zauważyliśmy, że linie młodszych drzew są wszędzie. Tworzą sieć. Wesz i Krupa twierdzą, że usłyszeli ryk. Ja też go słyszałem, ale wszyscy zachęcają mnie, byśmy od razu ruszyli do wioski, a być może mostu. Nie mogę zostawić drugiej grupy. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie słyszałem. 11 sierpnia 206 r.p.w. Nocą zbudził nas hałas. Nie ruszyliśmy się z miejsca. Rankiem odkryliśmy świeżą wyrwę w lesie tak długą, że ciągnącą się po horyzont. To co ją zrobiło musiało być ogromne. Spierdalamy. Życzę powodzenia drugiej grupie, a sobie tym bardziej. 14, a może 15 sierpnia 206 r.p.w. Przeszło. Biada nam! Trzy ogromne węże o rudym włosiu, trzeba zniszczyć most! Wyśmiałem te słowa, Teraz piszę w błocie, umierając. To stało się 13 sierpnia. Spotkaliśmy go, faktycznie pokryty był rudymi kolcami, olbrzymi i długi. Pierwszy zginął... nawet nie pamiętam kto. Rzucił się na niego, niepotrzebnie. Nadział się na jego powłokę i zaczął wrzeszczeć jakby płonął. Monstrum dołączyło swym rykiem i ziemia się zatrzęsła. Potem nie wiem co się działo coś trysnęło, ich konie oszalały, a oni... Zawróciłem konia i ruszyłem przed siebie. Słysząc za sobą ich wrzaski. Wpadłem prosto na bagno, koń sobie złamał nogę, ja żebro. Znalazł mnie nowy, jedziemy na jednym koniu. To pewnie moje ostatnie słowa pisane. Nowy ma zabrać dziennik i pomóc w zniszczeniu mostu. Nie może przejść ich więcej. Każdy oddech jest dla mnie bólem. Dziennik ma dotrzeć do Nowodomu. Ja nie chcę umierać. 18 sierpnia 206 r.p.w. Znowu w wiosce. Nie zapalili nawet ogniska. Druga grupa znalazła kilku ocalałych i wróciła od razu do niej. Jednak nie umrę. Jutro ruszamy na wschód. To ponoć Atares zażyczył sobie mostu. Wrócimy do Nowodomu i pogratulujemy mu mądrej decyzji tak jak potrafimy najlepiej. Fragment dziennika łowcy w przekładzie Jędrzeja Werskiego, wydanie pierwsze. Kategoria:Hirshbergia i Weerland Kategoria:Historia fikcyjno-wirtualna